Recently, group buying has been increasing in popularity. Group buying is a valuable tool that increases advertising engagement because it guarantees commitment to the advertiser or to the business. However, it may be challenging to find relevant groups of users who may be targeted together with the prospect of them all committing to a deal.
There is a need for techniques in online advertising relating to, among other things, encouraging group buying behavior through social interaction among users who participate in group buying.